red_ryderfandomcom-20200214-history
Return of a Comedian
Return of a Comedian is the final episode in season 1. It features the return of Red Ryder's Arch Nemesis, Saggi, as well as the debut of Saggi's female accomplice, Trickster (Who, before this point, had just been a recurring background character only known as Dr. Catherine Anna. The episode also features the returns of Regulus and Purge (Who had become a good guy as part of his community service agreement) Part 1 Late at night, in Rollins Asylum, an unknown person walks up to Saggi's cell with explosives and allows the Mass Murdering Masked Man to escape, the person is revealed to be Dr Catherine Anna, Saggi's Asylum Therapist, who had been studying Saggi as research for a book she was writing. Catherine helps Saggi escape the asylum and takes him to an abandoned warehouse, where she leaves Saggi alone, revealing that she cannot be seen with a mass murderer, Saggi mentions that a rumour at the Asylum is that Catherine is meant to be getting interviewed on live TV about her upcoming book, and asks what channel it is on, when Catherine reveals the channel number, she leaves. The next morning, David is watching the news when he finds out about Saggi's escape. That night, Saggi robs an art museum with his 2 new henchmen, Bud and Lou, but Bud is knocked out by Regulus, who David asked to come over to help catch Saggi, and Lou is knocked out by Purge, who has been placed into Red Ryder's supervision for community service. When Saggi is tied up by Red Ryder, Saggi throws a grenade at the vigilante, but Ryder is unharmed, Saggi hears a beeping and checked his watch and realises he was late for something, he hops on a rocket powered skateboard and apoligizes to Bud and Lou before leaving. After Bud and Lou are arrested, Ryder requests Regulus and Purge to track down Saggi, as Ryder has something else to do. Saggi returns to the warehouse and switches on the TV to watch Catherine's interview, which involved her trying to dig into David's psyche, since apparently, no one else ever has. After several insults from the host and the audience, Catherine loses her temper, impressing Saggi. Later, Saggi arrives at Catherine's apartment and takes her back to his hideout where they get to talking and decide to go for a night on the town, but Catherine is nervous about being seen with a mass murderer like Saggi, but Saggi gives her a costume to wear to make sure people don't recognize her. When Catherine puts on the costume, Saggi gives her the new criminal moniker, Trickster. Part 2 Saggi and Trickster go for a night on the town causing mischief when they are interrupted by Red Ryder, when they fight atop an elevator, Ryder removes Trickster's mask, revealing Catherine, when Saggi drops a bomb in the elevator, Ryder allows Saggi and Trickster to escape while he saves the people in the elevator, when Saggi jumps off the elevator with Trickster in hand, he pulls out a cane and presses a button and propeller blades pop out and allow the duo to fly to safety, a trick that Saggi says he learnt from Pimp. The next morning, Trickster wakes up to see a news report on a diamond stolen from the museum and a report on her night out with Saggi, when Saggi gives her the diamond he stole